Park Of Our Dreams
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: This is my dream. This is what I hope to be doing with someone I love. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody! Resoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction! No, this is not my one hundredth Fanfiction because I deleted one of mine because...it didn't fit my standards.

I'm going to tell everyone right now that there are some parts that my characterization may be off but...I still hope you'll enjoy it.

This does take place in an Alternate Universe setting.

This Fanfiction is a fantasy of what I hope to do later in life for someone close to my heart.

* * *

**Jin X Noel Short Story: Park Of Our Dreams**

A park made of mostly wood, designed in a castle-like formation stood before two people. Their names were Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion. They stood near the entrance of the park, looking up at the huge wooden castle with a wooden pointed rooftop.

"This is it?" Noel asked Jin.

Jin nodded in response. "Yes...this is where I wanted to take you...Noel."

Noel scaled the park with her eyes in every possible direction. She looked at the children playing happily on the swing sets, running through the many openings in the wooden castles, and building sand castles in the sandboxes. After a while, she asked Jin a question. "How long as this park been here? It looks so...old."

Jin stared straight ahead. "This park has been here since I was at least two years old. I would come here very often to play in the sandbox and run through the maze inside the castles. This park is ageless, in other words. It's one of the places that defined my childhood."

Noel stared with admiration at the highest castle. "Amazing...I'm happy that I'm here to see it still standing after so many years."

Jin looks over at Noel. "I am too, Noel. I am too. I'm glad that it's still standing, long enough for me to take you here."

"It's beautiful..." Noel said mesmerized by the design. Noel snapped out of her trance to see that Jin wasn't at her side. "Huh? J-Jin? Where did you go?"

Noel looks ahead of herself to see Jin already walking into the entrance of the park. "H-Hey! Jin!" Noel makes haste to catch up to Jin.

Jin chuckles. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there until you realized I was gone. Besides, it's not that beautiful to look at."

Noel affectionately punches Jin in the shoulder. "Come on! I love things that are made of wood! This is fantastic!"

Jin takes another look at the castles made of wood. "I don't know what you're talking about, but okay."

Jin and Noel hold hands as they enter the park. As they're walking in, Noel takes in the experience. _"So this is the park of Jin's childhood..." _Noel observes the children playing in the sandboxes. She looks in another direction to see children sliding down the slides and poles. Next, she looked toward the ground to see that it was dried up mulch mostly with some solid wood visible beneath the mulch for the solid ground. "Jin...what was it like here?"

Jin and Noel release their clasped hands. Jin looks up at a wooden castle as he talked. "It was a lot of fun when I used to play here. It was so much fun. I remember that I used to be too timid to hang on to the pole as I slid down it. That was back when I was five. Until I was eight, I was too afraid. I'll show you."

Jin walks Noel to the spot where the pole was.

"This was it, huh? It looks so rusty at the top and bottom." Noel said with slight disgust.

"What do you expect, Noel? This has been here for an extremely long time. It would only be natural that the pole would be corroded slightly." Jin explained. Just then he got an idea. "Wait...watch this..." Jin had an insidious look on.

Noel's eyes thinned into slits that defined a suspicious expression. "What are you up to, Jin?"

"HA!"

"Huh?"

Jin makes a break for the pole.

"Jin, what are you-"

Jin soon jumped and launched himself onto the pole. He then lifts his legs to place onto the ledge at the top to support himself as he helped himself up. Soon, he was at the top of the pole, standing next to it on a wooden floor. "How did you like that?"

Noel giggles with her face slightly red. "Oh Jin, you always have to make everything so dramatic."

"Why don't you try it?" Jin asked.

Noel gasped as her face turned red. "What?! No! I don't want to do that! What if I end up hurt?!"

Jin took one knee with on the wooden, elevated floor he was standing on. He reached out one hand toward Noel while chuckling. "Trust me, Noel. Just jump at the pole. It's not that high, you know."

Noel felt her knees knocking. "I'm scared, Jin..."

Jin laughs out loud. "Come on, Noel! You're starting to sound like me when I was five! All you have to do is climb up the pole and do what I tell you to do!" Jin explained casually.

"I'm not you, Jin! I don't usually do the stuff you do!" Noel said with annoyance in her voice.

"Noel, it's your first time here. This could be your only time here so at least make it memorable." Jin pressured on Noel.

Noel groaned. "If it will make you happy, then..." Noel starts to run toward the pole.

Jin kept his hand reaching out. "Good...NOW JUMP!" Jin commanded.

"HYYAAA!" Noel leaps toward the pole and latches herself on it, wrapping her legs and arms around the pole. She has her eyes on Jin. "Now what?!"

"Take both of your legs while hanging onto the pole and put them on the ledge of this wooden floor." Jin explained calmly.

Noel struggled to command her own legs to go to the platform because her safety instinct said that she would be safe if she stayed that way. But eventually, she gets one leg attached onto the ledge and eventually the other while keeping both her hands onto the pole.

"Now grab my hand with one of your hands." Jin calmly commanded.

Noel stretches herself forward reaching one hand out to Jin while keeping her other hand attached to the pole. She grabs Jin's hand and Jin pulls her onto the wooden, elevated floor with great strength. Noel shrieked as she felt herself flying the air for a brief second. Before she knew it, she was atop of Jin. Her head was resting on Jin's chest. Her face flushed red as she made haste to get off from Jin. "I-I'm sorry!"

Jin slowly gets up, himself and brushes off the dirt. "That didn't go well as I hoped it would."

Noel bowed at least twice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jin chuckled. "Noel, relax. At least you made it. That's what counts."

Noel's face turned red once more. "Y-yes...it does..."

Jin stepped toward Noel until he was in point blank range of her. Her face turned even redder by the second. Jin with his right hand gently strokes her face while leaving a warm feeling behind. "Noel..."

"J...Jin..." Noel responded.

Jin's hand now started stroking Noel's hair. "This hair of yours...it's silkiness makes it feel so pure...like your heart."

Noel makes a gentle smile. "Th-thank you..." Noel stands on the tips of her toes and kisses Jin on the cheek.

Jin chuckles. "That wasn't so bad."

"Th-thank you..." Noel meekly responded.

Jin walks Noel deeper within the elevated area of the park. They made their way into one of the slender castles and then squeezed themselves through the narrow passageways to make their way to the top. Once they were at the top, Jin stepped aside so that Noel could see from the view.

Noel's eyes went a bit wide. The view in her eyes was breathtaking. She stood in the center of the park, inside the highest castle, taking in the view of the sunset and a good space of the park. "It's...so beautiful..."

Jin squeezed himself through so that he stood to the left of Noel in such a tight spot. It was a park meant for children after all so it's no surprise that they'd have trouble maneuvering just a bit. Jin takes a deep breath and wrapped his right arm around Noel's waist. He then gently pulls Noel against him. "What do you think?"

Noel slowly rested her head onto Jin's shoulders. "It's awesome...so awesome...thank you so much for taking me here. I love you..."

Jin smiles as he takes his left hand and wrapped it around Noel's stomach as well. Now both of his hands were wrapped around her stomach. "I love you too, Noel. I hope this memory lasts forever in the both of us."

* * *

After about another half an hour, Jin and Noel had just exited the park while walking with each other, holding each other's hands. "So...I hoped you enjoyed that experience, Noel."

Noel smiled avidly toward Jin. "I did enjoy it, Jin. Thank you so much. I loved it so much."

Jin gently smiles. "I'm happy you did, Noel. I'm happy you did."

"Can we do it again sometime?" Noel asked.

"Of course, Noel...of course..." Jin replied with minor enthusiasm in his voice.

Noel bear hugs Jin. "I love you so much, Jin."

Jin slowly returns Noel's hug. "I do too, Noel...I do too..."

* * *

This is what you dreamed of, right? This is my promise I made to you...

As always, thanks for reading! I know that this was over the top cheesy but that's what romance is! XD

**Park Of Our Dreams: End**


End file.
